What if Vader knew about Leia’s existence first?
by Vader-Fan
Summary: AU in which Darth Vader believes that Princesses Leia is his only child and also the pilot who destroyed the death star. While the Dark Lord tries to keep this information secret, especially from Palpatine, he tires everything to catch Leia personally.
1. Chapter 1

A heartfelt Welcome to all who came in to read this.   
  
An OT Plot Bunny from Sophita at the writer's resource at boards.theforce.net forced me to adobe it.   
  
This is an AU story beginning with ANH.   
  
The scenes of ANH are all canon,except a few,where the story starts to differ.   
  
It is based on the fanfiction story "father's heart" by FernWithy at   
  
www.dragonlibary.com/fiction/Star Wars or here at the Fanfiction Archive   
  
(it's mainly about the relationship of Vader and Leia before ANH)   
  
Disclaimer:I don't own star wars or it's characters and i don't earn money from it.   
  
Just for fun and writing experience.   
  
Thanks to:Sophita , Jedi Galadriel and Kathi-Skywalker doing the upload for me.  
  
My user name at the force.net is VadeyFan2002.  
  
I apologize for all the failures in my English,it's not my mother-tongue.And I'm starting without a beta.   
  
Now,on we go!   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Part I:   
  
Leia, sitting in the detention cell aboard the Death Star, wondered what would happen next as she heard the heavy   
  
footsteps of stormtroopers nearing her cell. She collected herself for the interrogation, what would undoubtedly   
  
come on her. The steps came to a halt and the door slid open to reveal the looming shape of Darth Vader, an   
  
interrogation droid behind his shoulder. Stepping in, the Dark Lord said,   
  
"And now we will discuss the location of the rebel base!"   
  
The door loudly shut behind him.   
  
As the droid injected the truth serum and a strong pain inflicting one in the princess' arms and neck, Vader began   
  
to feel more and more uneasy about the entire procedure. For one, he didn't like having to cause the princess pain,   
  
neither physical nor mental, for he has known her since her childhood. Even that he was furiously angry with her   
  
for Kel Rejuo' death could not change that. Not so long ago, there was a time, then they were even close. The   
  
media had speculated about an intimate relationship between them.   
  
Such a thing would, of course, have never come to his mind. She had always been special to him, even if he could   
  
never put a finger on the why for sure.   
  
Yes, she was one of the few non-corrupted politicians he'd ever known, and yes, she has a brilliant mind,   
  
compassion, a strong will and no fear, sometime it seemed even of him or the Emperor. There was something   
  
mystifying about her since she was a child; he never could touch a part of her mind.   
  
The other reason for his uneasiness was that somehow he began to feel her pain in some sort of sympathy, which had   
  
never happened to him before. So he decided to cut it short and try to force invading her mind once more, in her   
  
now weakened state.   
  
"Stop injecting the serum," his voice boomed. He advanced on her menacingly.   
  
"You will tell me the location of your base! NOW! Or I will rip it from your mind!"   
  
"No, I will NOT! I don't know any Rebels and less their base," Leia answered, a bit puzzled by his sudden change   
  
in tactics.   
  
"You leave me no choice, your Highness. You chose for yourself, than becoming a rebel against my strong advice."   
  
With that statement Vader reached for Leia's memories, slightly embarrassed, that his force influence hadn't work   
  
on her. Still he had to push very hard to get through her mind shields. He only got a few pictures without any   
  
real value before she passed out, her mind going blank.   
  
The last impression he got was that of his wife Amidala. He has seen Amidala's image in the secret part of Leia's   
  
mind before, when he first met her when she was only seven years old. That was what had piqued his interest in her   
  
in the first place. But every time he tried to touch that part, he ran into one of the strongest mind shields and   
  
got his focus tossed away by the Force.   
  
But the pictures he had seen now led him to the conclusion that they had knew each other in a much more intimate   
  
way than he'd ever guessed.   
  
He left the cell in a confused state and headed for a place where he could meditate.   
  
Please R&R 


	2. Part 2

A while later, during the escape from the Death Star:
    Luke and Leia met up again with Han, Chewie and the droids after their chase
    through the Death Star. Just as they began to think about how to get back in the
    Falcon, the Troopers and technicians gathered at the main entrance.
    "That's our chance. Let's get in the Falcon" whispered Han.
    "Right. Chewie and me will go first to hide the droids in the compartment again.
    So if something goes wrong, at least they won't be found," responded Luke.
    "We protect your back and come right in after you're in," Leia confirmed.
    "Hurry!"
    While Obi-Wan and Vader battled each other more verbal than with their sabers,
    Obi-Wan saw Luke and the Wookie boarding the freighter with the droids in tow.
    "It is time to end this, so the twins can escape," the old Jedi concludes in his
    mind. He brought his lightsaber to a vertical position before his face, in some
    kind of last greeting and waited for the deathblow. As Vader leaded his saber in
    an arch to slice through Obi-Wan, he noticed Leia running towards the Falcon.
    She stopped short while Obi-Wan disappeared into thin air and fired a shot at
    the control panel closing the entrance,
    efficiently interfering with the Imperial attempts of hinder their escape.
    At the last part of the fight against the Death Star:
    While Darth Vader pursued the Rebel fighters trying to get down the Death Star
    equator, he pondered his feelings. Those fighter pilots weren't a challenge and
    he began to regret coming out at all. He should have left it to the Ties.
    But the feeling in the Force when Alderaan was destroyed, it disturbed him. Too
    much death in one single moment, without any difference among rebels, other scum
    or innocents (the children at least), lost to the Empire.
    That was why he disliked Tarkin's pet project.
    But it was his duty to protect it at best he could. So as a result of duty and
    to have a distraction he was out here, too. Yet another trio made it's way down
    the shaft and he and his wingmen went right after them. The batteries stopped
    firing so as to not harm the Ties. Hunting after the X-wings, he became aware
    of the first one to be strong in the Force, untrained but somehow familiar. All
    of the incidents that occurred during Princess Leia's stay on the Death Star
    rushed into his mind. Obi-Wan's all too easy death, both of them noticed Leia's
    running to escape with the Falcon.
    _Would she have left while Kenobi still got a chance to escape, too?_
    Her strong mind shield came to his mind and her ability to withstand the most of
    that ever was thrown her way. Then another memory, her racing the speeder he had
    modified for her to get much faster.
    _Could it really be? Could she possibly know to fly and fight in an X-wing?
    Could the first pilot be her? _
    He saw that she had an excellent aim.
    _Yes, everything seemed to fit together. _
    As he concentrated on the here and now, shooting down the pilot next to him, one
    last memory hit him hard. The image of Amidala in Leia's mind. She seemed to
    have much in common with Amidala; in fact she reminded him a great deal of her.
    She even looked like her.
    The shock struck home to him. Leia not only looked like Amidala and had a
    familiar force signature, she was a Jedi child. HIS child!
    How could he have been so blind?
    _I must think of something quick, killing my own child is not an option.
    She could be very useful. Vader debated with himself. I must find a way to shut
    down her fighter without destroy it and her.
    And best to test it on the other X-wing first._
    Disabling Wedge's fighter went well. But to get the right target on the last
    remaining fighter was hard, cause to the force that was with that pilot.
    Vader missed his target and hit the astromech instead. Vader was so centered on
    not hitting wrong again, that he didn't noticed the shadow of the Falcon over
    him and his Tie.


	3. Part 3

Luke awoke with a start in the night after the Death Star-Celebration.
    Before his bed was the shimmering blue form of Ben Kenobi.
    "Ben, is it really you," whispered Luke in an uncertain voice.
    "I thought you were dead."
    "I am, but then I'm one with the Force now. It allows me to appear in this
    form to you," explained Ben.
    "That's good. So I'm not on my own to learn to become a Jedi?"
    "No Luke, there is still one Master, the best I have ever known, to train you,"
    the old man answered. Luke let out a sigh of relief.
    "You have to go to Dagobah and train under Master Yoda. He will teach you all
    what you need to know." Ben instructed.
    "Dagobah where is that? I've never heard of it." Luke wanted to know.
    "You have to follow the Force, it will lead your way," Kenobi explained
    patiently, a kind smile on his translucent face.
    "But Ben?"
    "Yes Luke?"
    "What about the Rebellion, Leia and Han? They'll need me." Luke felt unsure of
    which wish of his heart to follow and this was apparent on his youthful face.
    "They will have to look after themselves for a bit longer. You are of more use
    to them when you are trained in the way of the Force." Ben told him.
    "But you can help them to evacuate this base," He tried to lighten Luke's heart,
    but also gave him a stern warning. "The Empire will soon attack, Luke.
    After final instructions to rest, Ben Kenobi vanished from Luke's view.
    The next morning on his way to inform Leia about his plans, Luke saw Han and
    Chewie in some kind of argument.
    Luke quickly hurried over to them to find out what the problem was.
    "Oh no, Chewie," Han shouted. "We ain't staying with the Rebellion. That's just
    suicide."
    Chewbacca growled something back, but Luke couldn't understand what, as his
    grasp of the Wookie language wasn't the most stellar.
    "Did you forget the bounty on our heads? Well, I haven't," Han reminded.
    "Hey Han, what's wrong," Luke asked.
    "That furball wants to stay with the Rebellion but I don't. I changed my mind
    since yesterday. I won't mix up with them."
    Chewie roared something that didn't sound particularly complimentary.
    "Look, I really don't like the Empire, but the Rebellion can't stand against
    it," Han declared.
    Chewie rumbled something in return.
    "No we'll not come back after we paid off Jabba. I don't want to get rid of one
    bounty by an villain just to get top of a new list of one even more evil and
    powerful," Han decided. "Luke'll stay and help 'em," he tried to convince the
    upset Wookie.
    "Nope," came Luke's short statement.
    "What? I thought you were all excited about being with the Rebellion and
    piloting starfighters. Well, at least you prove to have some brain and come with
    us. See Chewie, even Luke won't stay." said Han with triumph in his voice.
    "No Han, I can't come with you either. I have to find a master to continue my
    training as a Jedi. Then I can help the Rebellion more effectively,"
    Luke explained.
    "That's plain stupid,Luke. There aren't any more Jedi and that's for a reason.
    There were many of them, thousands.
    They couldn't do anything, they got slaughtered by the Empire. Why do you think
    you can change anything by becoming a Jedi, even if you can really find one
    still living," Han argued.
    "I have to try. Ben said it's my destiny, the will of the Force."
    Chewie growled low and sadly.
    "Yeah, you're right pal, who will have an eye on her Highnessness? I didn't pull
    those stunts to rescue her, only to see Princess I-know-better-than-you get
    herself into an even bigger mess. And who was that old man that he thought he
    knew how to live your life," Han demanded furiously.
    "He was the master of my father, Anakin Skywalker," Luke answered.
    "Oh yes, I remember that name. From what I know, he was one of the first who
    died," Han said in a sarcastic voice.
    "He trained Vader, too."
    "What?? That crazy old fool, so we've to thank him for Vader," Han exploded.
    


	4. Part4

"You can't blame him for Vader's faults," Luke pointed out.
    "Why not? Vader when was his responsilbility," the older man wanted to know.
    "Ben trusted him. It doesn't matter anymore and this discussion leads nowhere,"
    Luke said tiredly.
    "I guess you're right. I didn't want to upset you."
    "Please Han, can't you stay with Leia? I will feel much better when I know she is
    safe with you." Luke was almost begging now.
    "Yeah right," groaned Han. "But what about the bounty?
    I don't have suicidal tendencies."
    "But Chewbacca wants to stay too! And where is the difference between risking
    your life by smuggling or
    by doing something good," Luke argued.
    "Please Han, I'm begging you. I will stay until the Rebellion leaves and give
    them a helping hand in the evacuation. That should give you enough time to pay
    off Jabba and to return to Yavin IV," Luke offered.
    The Wookie let out a long wailing tone. Han glared briefly at him then threw his
    hands up in surrender.
    "Okay, okay! I yield. Come on buddy get the Falcon ready. We have to hurry to make
    it in time," Han instructed.
    "Thanks a lot, Han. I owe you. I will inform Leia about everything," Luke said
    with relief.
    "She doesn't know you're leaving," Han asked, surprised.
    "No. I was on my way to tell her, then I heard your argument," Luke confirmed.
    "Then good luck with her. She will not be happy, I guess," Han said with a smirk
    on his face.
    "Goodbye you two. I doubt I will see you leave and it will be a while until we
    meet again. Stay safe."
    Luke sounded a bit sad saying farewell to his new friends.
    "Take care, Luke. We will miss you."
    With those final words Han embraced Luke and Chewie ruffled Luke's hair fondly.
    As they let go off each other, Luke headed for Leia's quarters while Han and
    Chewie boarded the Falcon.
    Luke glanced back at them. They'd come back. He knew it. In fact, he almost envied
    them.
    He wasn't looking forward to Leia's reaction to what he was about to tell her.
    Luke didn't find Leia in her quarters. He then decided to look for her at the
    meeting room of High Command.
    On his way, he heard the starting of the fighter's engines. Around the next corner
    he met up with a shocked looking Leia.
    "Was that the Falcon leaving, Luke?"
    "Yes, that's right. Han and Chewie are on their way to pay off Jabba the Hutt,"
    Luke confirmed.
    "I know he was in for the money, but to leave without even saying goodbye...
    that's rude," Leia stated angrily.
    "No Leia, you don't understand." Luke tried to put Leia at ease. "They only have
    to hurry to be back in time,
    when the last ships will leave Yavin IV."
    "You believe them to come back? You're quite naive,Luke" Leia was shaking her head
    in bewilderment.
    "No, they will come back. Chewie wanted to stay and help anyway. And Han promised
    me to have an eye on you while I'm away." Luke tried to convince Leia.
    "What do you mean by 'while I'm away?' Do you plan to abandon the Rebellion, too,"
    Leia demanded, looking extremely startled and hurt. "But we need you. You're such
    a good pilot. And High Command just decided to give you the rank of Commander to
    you, plus your very own squad." Leia was almost wincing now.
    "Oh, I didn't know. But I have to be trained as a Jedi," Luke stated slightly
    embarrassed. He went on trying to explain his sudden decision. " Ben…
    General Kenobi appeared to me last night and told me where to find a Jedi Master.
    I'll be of much more use to you all once I've completed my training."
    "He appeared to you? But he's dead, isn't he," Leia was confused by Luke's opening.
    "I could see him through the force as a shimmering form." Luke enlightened her.
    "I understand." Leia said in a low voice. "I'm surprised that there is still a
    Jedi alive. I thought General Kenobi to be the last of his kind."
    "Yes, I thought so too. Originally, my plan was to stay with the Rebellion, to be
    at least of a little help… But now I have to be take my Jedi responsibilities
    first," Luke answered seriously.
    "It's okay, Luke. At least you said goodbye... When will you leave?"
    "I'll help with the evacuation. Afterwards I'll seek out the Jedi Master. I'll
    find you again when I'll have finished, I promise, Leia." Luke informed.
    "All right, thank you for helping us in evacuating; we need every hand. I'll have
    to inform High Command of your decision."
    "Do so," he advised. "And tell them that Wedge would make a good substitute for my
    position as a squad leader."
    They worked all hard in night and day shifts to get away as soon as possible.
    It took them a few days to do so. When there were only a few ships left, Luke said
    his farewells. As he prepared his X-wing for hyperspace, he saw the Falcon coming
    back into the Yavin System. But there wasn't time for greetings before his fighter
    jumped to hyperspace itself.
    


	5. Part 5

When Lord Vader's damaged Tie came into view of the Devastator, a tractor beam took
    hold on it and pulled it in one of the large hangar bays. Admiral Jon Ogival stood at ready as
    Darth Vader pulled himself out of his small ship.
    "My Lord, we feared the worst, then we learned of the Death Star's fate," he intoned in a subdued way.
    "The Emperor demands, that you contact him immediately." he further informed the Dark Lord.
    "Did his Highness gave order, where to head next?" Vader walked out of the hangar, starting towards his
    chambers.
    "Yes my Lord." The admiral fell in step with him. "We are ordered back to Imperial Center as quick as
    possible."
    "Good. Get the Devastator ready for hyperspace at once." Vader ordered. "I will report to the Emperor
    from my quarters."
    "Yes, My Lord." Ogival bowed to him and quickly headed back to the bridge.
    ***
    The Falcon landed in the Temple. Immediately, Han strode off of the ship in order to report back.
    He also had to tell High Command that Chewie and he would bear with them, but plan to stay independent.
    High Command wasn't very happy with that decision, but was relieved that such a good pilot and his fast
    freighter would be at hand for them.
    After that last meeting ended, Han asked Leia to come with the Falcon instead one of the last small
    carriers. Leia didn't approve first, but Han insisted. He promised to have an eye on her and that
    the Falcon was faster and had better weapons, so she reluctantly gave in.
    And so, the last few members of the base left the system mere hours before the Imperial Fleet jumped
    out of lightspeed near Yavin IV.
    ***
    While the Imperials left the Yavin system, yet again without any success of finding a trace where the
    Alliance had left for, Luke came out of hyperspace above Dagobah. Luke couldn't get a clear reading
    about the planet, cause by interference he could not identify.
    But it was a sure thing that there were no technology or settlements to find, but a lot of life energy.
    Artoo-Detoo beeped a question.
    " No Artoo, I'm not sure that this is the right planet myself, but the Force let me here.
    We'll try it," answered Luke after reading the astromech's question from his screen.
    "What could happen to us? There seemed to be no one down there," Luke added as an afterthought.
    R2 gave a skeptical beeping and prepared to find a landing spot.
    -----
    The Emperor had been furious about the loss of the Death Star and letting the Princess and the
    Rebellion escape. Vader would most certainly be heavily punished as soon as they reach Imperial Center.
    But he pushed that thought aside, there was no use in thinking about that, as he can't do anything
    about it. He knew that he would live trough it, because Palpatine still needed him. He was his most
    trusted servant even if that trust went no farther than his master could Force-throw him.
    No better to use the time to center himself and shield as best he could, for he did not want
    the Emperor to know that Leia was his daughter or the fact that the pilot was Force-sensitiv at all.
    So he was sitting in his closed meditation chamber to ponder what to do with his new knowledge and how
    to use it to his advantage. No one would dare to disturb him when it was sealed, except for an
    emergency situation.
    While sitting in his chamber, Vader tried to wrap his mind around the undeniable fact Leia was his
    daughter. _Why he hadn't seen it before? _
    He still vividly remembered his fight against Obi-Wan at the lava-pit. Indeed almost every time he
    really slept, he dreamed of it again and again in slow motion. That was one of the reasons if not the
    reason he avoided sleep at all.
    He tried to refresh his energy in deep meditation instead.
    He was told that Amidala's and his child was stillborn. But during the fight he had seen that this
    information was not true. In Obi-Wan's mind he had seen that they had a son, who was alive. He has to
    give credit to his former Master' trickery. Kenobi had obviously protected the full truth by projecting
    the image of a boy in his mind, instead of a girl.
    The Dark Lord had never told his Master about the revelation that his child was still alive. By
    instinct he had let Palpatine believe that his 'son' was dead. And the Emperor has never requested that
    information, in turn. After he had been put into that hateful suite and had learned how to use his
    artificial limps, he had decided to search for his son as soon as the starting Rebellion was put to an
    end. It hadn't come to his mind that the Rebellion would last for now two decades.
    Nevertheless he had always wondered how he could go looking for his child without letting the Emperor
    be aware of it. He wanted to train his "son" in secret in the hopes that he could take his Master's
    place and be rid of him for good.
    Now it seemed that at least a part of the problem solved itself. First, Palpatine expected his child
    to be male. So he would not get suspicious on Leia. Second, he could believably pretend to search for
    her, his "official" reasons being he wanted revenge for his own failures and Leia's assassination
    attempt on him at La'a zum. The third advantage was that Leia was not easily felt through the Force,
    because she was strongly shielded. Of course killing Obi-Wan gave the benefit that there was no one,
    who could train her in the Jedi-ways, now.
    His original problem has reduced itself to find and train Leia, without letting his Master know about
    that activity. But he had a new dilemma instead. Sooner or later, Palpatine was sure to find out that
    Leia had destroyed his pet project and would want her dead for such an insult.
    How to protect her from being the Emperor's sole aim for revenge?
    


	6. Part 6


    Leading the Sith Master along the path Vader wanted him to go would be very tricky.
    He would have to misinform the Emperor without lying outright; or else he would
    immediately sense the lie. Then the old man would not stop at anything to find out
    the truth.
    Palpatine would also want more than the Dark Lord's word about the identity of the pilot.
    _Hmm...it looked like the Force was with me. I had let the other pilot go, whose fighter
    was only disabled, not destroyed._
    Lord Vader began to form a plan.
    _I will have to find out who that pilot was and then falsify some documents. Everyone
    outside the Rebellion will believe that this was the pilot who had blown up the
    Death Star. High Command will keep it a secret that that isn't true in order to protect
    one of their most needed members. As survivor of Alderaan, she would pull a lot of fresh
    people into the Rebellion and be a figurehead to them._
    He was sure that there would be no problem from this side.
    _For all I care, High Command can crack heads open about why in the sevens hells he gave
    out false information. There is no way they would find out on their own. It would be too
    far fetched for them that Princess Leia Organa is my daughter. She will be safe until I
    can get a hold on her, he concluded._
    As soon as he recovered from the punishment his Master would undoubtedly throw at him, he
    would send out two of his most trusted agents to accomplish just that. And the Emperor
    himself would it make unknowingly easy for him.
    It was the simple way Palpatine handled occurring problems. Vader had caused it; he would
    have to solve it, of course on his own.
    Still, any further thoughts about Leia had to be delayed as long as the "meeting" with
    his Master was not over. It would do him no good to still have her in his mind at that time.
    Vader took a deep breath to center him in the Force and in meditation for the rest of
    his journey.
    ********************************
    Luke gazed at the rather unnerving scenario around him. It was cold and wet and the fog
    was shifting through the swamp-vegetation. That fog, the cause of the interference, had
    gotten stronger the closer he had come to the planet's surface. The end result was that
    his X-Wing had crashed into the murky swamp.
    Not a few minutes after the crash, the nervous Artoo had managed to fall into the muck.
    He had then been swallowed and spit out by some monstrous creature, which was living in
    the hideous liquid. After Luke had managed to clean Artoo a bit, he had gotten everything
    he could use out of his sinking fighter. Then he had set up a small but chaotic looking
    camp and had plugged Artoo into an energy-source to recharge his power cells.
    Now he was sitting on a log, slowly munching on a tasteless ration bar and pondering his options.
    _It's depressing. I can't think of a way to get my X-Wing out of that swamp-hole. At least
    without some technical help._
    But Artoo hadn't gotten any technological readings, not even settlements. Luke had thought
    that it was because of the interference. That didn't seemed to be the reason, now that he
    was on the surface.
    _Artoo has been right from the start about this muddy planet. I should have listened to him.
    This can't be a place where a Jedi Master would take refuge,_ Luke chided himself while
    the fog around him became even thicker.
    _Perhaps there isn't even a sentient being here? Yes, there was much of life around.
    I haven't felt the Force this strong and easily before, but sentient beings? I think not!_
    He was, however, still feeling uneasy about his surroundings. Somehow it felt like he had
    been here before. For most of his life, he'd known nothing but the desert climate of Tatooine
    Cautiously he reached out into the force like Ben had shown him and immediately felt the
    sensation of being watched.
    


	7. Part 7


    After their experience with that swamp-beast, Luke didn't think it to be any good.
    He looked around carefully, but couldn't make out anyone or, better to say, anything
    through the sifting fog.
    I must have been wrong. Again.
    He turned his head around to take another bite of the bar and almost jumped out of his
    skin.
    In front of him a small green creature had appeared out of nowhere. It had large eyes
    and long pointed ears. And it was dressed in a gray-brown tunic.
    Luke hadn't heard of a creature like this one, but at least it seemed to be sentient.
    "Where do you came from all of the sudden," Luke inquired.
    "Live here, I do," it answered in a deep grumpy voice.
    "Who are you? What are you?"
    "For a guest, many questions you have," the creature reprimanded him, leaning on some
    kind of walking stick.
    "Oh, well I'm sorry," Luke apologized sheepishly and actually blushed a little.
    _That little green thing has a funny way of building sentences, perhaps it isn't very
    intelligent._
    He struggled not to laugh at it.
    "What here are you for," the green one began a questioning on it's own.
    For a moment, he did not answer it. "I was told to find a Jedi Master here," Luke
    finally replied, reluctantly.
    " A Jedi Master you are looking for? Why?"
    "Because I want to be trained as a Jedi," came the prompt answer.
    "To become a Jedi, you wish? Hmm. Why?"
    Luke was beginning to get annoyed with... whatever it was, always repeating his answers
    in that odd way of it and adding a "Why" at the end. Like a small bored child.
    "I don't think I have to explain that to you. Now, do you know if there is a
    Jedi Master on this planet," Luke demanded impatiently.
    "Looking for Yoda you are, hmm? Know where he lives I do." it was pointing it's ears up
    getting smart.
    " Why didn't you told me before? Do you know him," he replied, his eyes growing eager.
    " Yes, yes, know him well I do."
    " Can you lead me there," Luke pleaded.
    " Lead you there I can, yes," it said while stubbing at Luke's chest with the stick.
    For a short time nothing happened.
    " Now, what are you waiting for," Luke asked, his impatience growing into annoyance.
    " Answered my question you did not," it stated stubbornly.
    Luke bent down on it's eye level to get his point to it.
    " Look, I told you that it is not your concern."
    " Concern to Master Yoda it is," the odd creature pointed out.
    " I'll tell him when HE wants to know," Luke tried to get the winning point.
    "Answer, or lead you I will not!"
    " Oh, my..," Luke breathed out. He had put his hands before his face and was shaking
    his head in defeat. "Okay, okay! You win," Luke sighed, dropping his hands and stood
    up again.
    " I want to become a Jedi because my father was a great Jedi," Luke finally answered
    the question.
    " Mighty Jedi your father was... All your reason that is," the creature eyed Luke
    critically.
    Luke wondered how it could say anything about his father without even knowing who Luke
    was. Neither of them had introduced themselves so far. Nonetheless Luke would have to
    answer, if he wanted to meet Yoda. He surely couldn't find him on his own. Not in a
    place like this.
    "No, the other reason is that the Alliance need a Jedi to help them as he is the only
    one, who has a chance to defeat Vader," Luke replied.
    "Many Jedi Vader killed, slaughtered even. Why better than them you think yourself,"
    it's ears dropped to an almost horizontal position by asking this.
    "Over confident of your abilities, you are." It sounded disappointed now.
    "Ben, a dead Jedi Master, told me that I must be trained... That it is my destiny to
    defeat the Empire," Luke defended himself.
    The creature turned around and hobbled away, towards the mists that clung to the swampy
    world.
    "Come, you will," it ordered Luke to follow.
    Luke turned to Artoo and quickly gave him order to stay by their small camp and
    continue to recharge.
    Artoo protested, but in the end he obeyed. So Luke hurried after Master Yoda, still
    completely ignorant to the fact he had already been found by him.
    


	8. Part 8


    It had taken Vader several hours to pick himself up from where he had lain at the
    foot of the staircase of the Emperor's throne. He then began to slowly make his way back
    to his own castle while taking secret passages.
    When he got to the castle he had laid himself down in his room, which held a special
    atmosphere to allow him to move around without that dreaded helmet on him. He hadn't
    bother with taking off the helmet or even turn on the light. He had fallen straight on
    his "bed" and put himself in a deep healing-trance.
    Now he was able to move again, though he was still sore and exhausted. He would need more
    time in a healing trance but there were things to be done and quickly.
    After he had searched his private office for bugs and other surveillance devices, he
    called Wenga Jixon on his secured holo-net. He ordered his most trusted agent and more
    important, independent of the Empire, to report to his office at once.
    Lord Vader chose to take the time he had until Jix arrived to go into a light meditation.
    He would ask the Force about the trust-worthiness of Dor Gadell.
    He was brought out of the meditation when Jix rushing into the room without doing so much
    as a knock to announce himself. But the Dark Lord was most satisfied about the guidance
    the Force has given to him. Vader was about to reprimand Jix for his ill behavior but
    thought better of it. He was in no mood to get into a banter session with the Corellian.
    That indeed got his agent's interest to the matter at hand, more than any other thing
    could possible do. When the Sith Lord didn't act as predicted by Jix, than matters must
    be most important and sincere.
    The Corellian put his grin of his face and asked Vader:
    " Okay, tell me. In what kind of trouble are you in now?"
    Note: For those of you who don't know Jix, here is a short explanation.
    EDIT: Cut and pasted from TF.N's unofficial encyclopedia
    Jixton, Wrenga
    this Corellian underworld figure was known for his resourcefulness and his ruthlessness.
    A former Imperial Gunnery Sergeant known to his comrades a Jix, he was part of the task
    force that was sent to Falleen to accompany Darth Vader's experiment there. After the
    experiment failed, Jixton was court-martialled and sent to Kessel, but he quickly escaped
    from the prison complex and became a mercenary. He again encountered Vader several years
    later on the planet Aridus, where he had been hiding from the Empire. During this time,
    Jix had befriended the native Chubbits. When Vader was nearly killed in the explosion of
    the Iron Tower, Jix found him and would have killed the Dark Lord in revenge, but decided
    against it rather than risk the wrath of the Empire. Jix loaded Vader's body onto a
    starship and set out to deliver him, but Vader awoke and realized the situation.
    He offered Jix the chance to return to Aridus without fear of Imperial pursuit if he
    agreed to do whatever the Dark Lord needed. Jix was forced to agree to the deal, and he
    became an effective agent of Vader's. In this capacity, Jix exposed the liaison between
    Frija and Admiral Droon. Jix was later infiltrated into Jabba the Hutt's organization
    following the Dark Lord's failure to capture Luke Skywalker on Cloud City.
    Vader instructed Jix to become one of Jabba's swoop gang members, and to capture Luke
    when he arrived on Tatooine to plan the rescue of Han Solo. Jix nearly captured Luke in a
    swoop race through Beggar's Canyon, but Dash Rendar was able to disrupt his plans and get
    Luke free of the swoop gang.
    And as you already noticed he is very sure of himself and a typical Corellian.
    He has a big and lose mouth to say at least.
    


	9. Part 9


    Hi there, I just want to let you know that I reply to your reviews in the form of an review myself.
    I hope I haven't lost readers cause they thought that I don't react to their reviews.
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    "You mean apart from having the Emperor extremely angry with me and being electrocuted?
    For losing the Death Star and about one million men, plus letting those responsible for
    the station's destruction escape," Vad replied, the very picture of seriouslness.
    "Yes, apart from that. You've surely managed to overcome that by now. At least you are
    standing in front of me. And to me you seem to be alive enough," Jix mocked one of the
    most feared men in the Galaxy.
    "Jix, sometimes I really wonder why I put up with you at all." the Dark Lord sounded
    almost resigned to such a fate. Perhaps it was because he was still weary.
    "Because you need me and I'm the best," the Corellian offered with a lopsided grin.
    "You are far too over-confident in yourself and your value to me for your own good,
    as ever," Vader growled, attempting to make his agent less sure. It didn't work;
    the other man's grin became even brighter.
    "Enough. Let us come to business, Jix," Lord Vader's voice boomed through the large office.
    "Well, shoot. I'm all ears." Jix took the seat in front of the black, over-sized desk.
    Surprisingly even for Jix, who had gotten to know the Dark Lord in a more relaxed way
    than most beings dared to guess, Vader took the comfortable looking, leather-seat behind
    that desk for himself. He seldom sat when others were around.
    "You are to find the identity of a X-Wing pilot for me, without letting anyone, imperial
    or otherwise, getting that information or even a hint of what errant you are on. Have I
    made myself clear enough for you," Lord Vader instructed, sarcasm and sincerity warring
    for dominance in his tone.
    "Behind the Emperor's back? Why? Aren't you in enough trouble with the old man," Jix
    wanted to know. Unconsciously he leaned forward in his seat. One could almost see him
    pointing his ears towards his employer.
    "What exactly happened out there after Alderaan was blasted into oblivion?" His next
    question in a suspicious tone. The Sith Lord didn't seemed to be willing to answer at all.
    "By the way; it seemed everyone is quite upset about it. This will strengthen the
    Rebellion, not weaken it," Jix added, trying to get a reaction.
    "Anyone with any sense could have said that," the strange noise the respirator made,
    sounded almost like a sigh. "It was not my idea in the first place. It was solely Tarkin's
    endeavor and I objected against it in private," Vader went on.
    "As I did about the whole project."
    _Wow, what a long statement,_ Jix thought to himself.
    This was again not normal for Vader's behavior.
    "I guess that made His Highnessness all the more angry at you, didn't it," he ask provocatively.
    "You really should be more careful," he managed to add.
    "The old man may look really into his years, but he can still obviously pack quite a power punch."
    


	10. Part 10


    That had gotten the Dark Lord angry now. He almost jumped out of his seat and bent his body
    heavily over the desk. His hand griped Jix' side of it and his mask was very close to his
    agent's face. Jix leaned back and began to shrank into himself.
    " Stop it at once, Jixon. That is not amusing," Vader barked out.
    Jix brought his hands up in a soothing gesture. " Hey, I'm sorry,that went a bit to far,
    but you didn't reacted to anything I asked."
    Vader seated himself again and as if nothing had happened began to answer in his clam manner.
    "As for what happened, Jix; The rebels managed to find a leek the technical-security to
    defeat the Death Star." This got him a raised eyebrow from the Corellian.
    " Yes Jix, don't say it, that was too solely my fought, not to get the plans back in time.
    I know, don't even start on me."
    " I begin to wonder why you are still alive at all." was Wenga's reply.
    After a short pause Vader intoned;
    " 'cause he needs me and I'm his best man."
    " Touché," Jix laughed out.
    " I still don't understand how they blasted off the Death Star," he inquired farther.
    " Well, they found a spot where they could shoot a torpedo through, that went to the power
    core," Vader explained.
    " Construction failure," Jix stated.
    " Yes indeed, and the Death Star was not designed to ward off snubfighter-attacks. I sent
    out Ties and went with them, but the last fighter got a clear shot before I could disabled
    it." Vader described what had happened.
    " So you want me to find this pilot to have your revenge," Jix guessed.
    " No Jix, I do not," Lord Vader stressed out.
    This was indeed a surprise to the agent.
    " You... not," The Corellian stuttered before he got a grip on himself again.
    " Well, NOW you got me curious. What exactly you want me to do?" One could clearly see the
    question-mark on Jix' face.
    " There was another one, who got away from the battle disabled but alive. That is the one
    I need information about," Vader explained.
    " What's the logic in that?" Wenga Jixon was now truly perplexed.
    " You are not to ask my reasons," the Sith became all vaderish again.
    " As it is, I already know who the first pilot is. And I do not wish anybody to know,"
    Vader tried to end the discussion.
    " Now I don't understand anything anymore," Jix lamented.
    " You do not need to understand, do as I told you. And do not let anyone know about it,"
    Vader repeated intently.
    " You are dismissed," he ended their conservation.
    Jix seemed to want to say something more, but thought better of it and left pouting.
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    -
    Luke had followed Yoda to his little hut, but only when Obi-Wan had appeared to defend Luke
    against Yoda's criticism did Luke understand that this little green "not too intelligent"
    creature was the Jedi Master he had been looking for.
    The discussion between the two Jedi Masters had gone on and on, with Luke throwing in his
    offers of willingness and eagerness to learn in any way Yoda might demand.
    Even when Obi-Wan began to plead with Master Yoda, the old Jedi would not give in. He would
    state that Luke was too old, too fixed in his way of thinking, too adventurous and most of
    all too emotional.
    "Too great a risk, to train he is. My last word it is. A new Vader we need not," Yoda stated
    matter of factly.
    This made Obi-Wan quite upset. Spirit or not, he thought that Yoda had implied it was his
    fault that Anakin was trained and became Vader in the end.
    " All right, then I will train him," Obi-Wan threw at Yoda. "And if you cannot accept this,
    we will have to leave for some other place in order for him to train!"
    "But Ben," Luke interjected. "I can't leave. My only possibility of transport sank into the mud."
    "See Obi-Wan, even believe in the Force he does not," Yoda pointed out, "Train him you will
    not. Too much energy does it take for you to form. Even then, stay long in this plane you cannot."
    "I will if I have to. Even if it would only be a very rudimentary training," Obi-Wan insisted.
    "Not fully trained , even greater a risk it will be. Bent to the dark side, too easy he
    will be," Yode insisted.
    "Your choice it is, Master Yoda," Kenobi used Yoda's own grammar for emphasis. "Now, who
    will train him, you or me?"
    "Too much like your Master you are. Stubborn you are. Follow your own judgement only you do,"
    Master Yoda accused Obi-Wan.
    "That is not true. I always obeyed the councils orders and advices," Kenobi rejected.
    "When to decision it comes to train a Skywalker, you do not," the ancient Jedi objected.
    Obi-Wan's face showed his disappointment as he looked at Luke. "Come on Luke, let's go to
    your camp," he said sadly.
    "Wait you will," Yoda spoke up again, " Train him I will. Needs full training he does, if
    to withstand the dark side he is." Master Yoda had finally giving in and you could see the
    spirit's shoulders slump down with relieve.
    "Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan Kenobi bowed to him. Than he turned to Luke. "Please go
    back to the camp and bring your things," he ordered Luke.
    As Luke began to crawl to the door, Yoda stopped him.
    "Wait you will, I said. To eat he needs first."
    Obi_Wan smiled at Luke ruefully.
    "I hope you will remember that I tried to safe you from his cooking."
    With that said Obi-Wan's spirit vanished again, happy that he no longer had to consume food.
    Especially Master Yoda's gruel.
    


	11. Part 11


    After Jix had left, the Dark Lord placed a call for Commander Dor Gadell through the official
    imperial holo-net. This would look like an official investigation on the outside. It was
    expected of him. The Force had told him to trust Gadell with the more secret part of the plan.
    Sooner than he had estimated, the chime was rung at the office door.
    "Come in," he called out while he stood up from the seat he had occupied. A man of average
    height and wearing an Fleet-uniform stepped into the room and came to a stop only three steps
    into the office.
    "Commander Dor Gadell at your service, Sir," he all but shouted in the typical way of the
    military-trained.
    "At ease Commander, and step forward," Vader ordered.
    "My Lord," came the confused reply.
    "You stopped your entrance close to the door, to give you the means of escape if you needed
    it. I assure you, it would not matter how close you are to the entrance, if I mean to do
    you harm," the Sith explained patiently.
    "Yes sir, sorry sir. What is your need of me, my Lord," Gadell replied, while stepping
    closer to the enormous desk.
    "I want you to lead an investigation for me," Vader informed.
    "The Death Star-pilot, my Lord," the Fleet-Commander guessed, his head tilting slightly.
    "Yes indeed. I want you to find the pilot's identity. At least, that is the appearance of
    what you will be doing," the Dark Lord confirmed.
    "Pardon me, I don't understand, my Lord."
    "That was to be expected. I officially order you to investigate the identity of that pilot,
    and you will answer like that to anyone, who will ask you about your orders. But listen closely,
    this will also be a test of your loyalty to me not the Empire," Vader declared.
    " My Lord, I have always been loyal to you. It's the least I owe you for my sister's life,"
    Dor Gadell objected.
    _When Gadell was still a schoolboy, there was a fire in the upper class house of his family.
    No one was sure what had caused it, and his father had died that night trying to rescue his family.
    The fire-workers couldn't do much and in the end ordered that no one was to go in anymore.
    They would not heed the pleas of his mother that his little sister was still in the
    flame-engulfed home. They said it was too risky and that there were no chance that she was
    still alive.
    The house had stood close to the castle of Lord Vader and at that moment he had come out to
    ask the chief of the fire-workers , if everything was under control.
    At that moment Gadell's almost hysterical mother gripped at the Lord's arm for dear life at
    began to plead with him for her daughter's life. The chief told Vader that it was impossible
    that the girl was still alive and that he could not risk his men's lives.
    The Dark Lord stood there, seemingly unhearing for a short while, and then coldly stated that
    there was still life in the house. It was weak but it nonetheless existed.
    While putting off his cloak and handing it to the young Dor, Vader said that he would go in
    himself because his armor was heat-resistant and fireproof. And indeed not two minutes latter
    he stumbled out of the burning house, levitating a small body, while behind him the building
    came crashing down.
    He ordered them to take care of the girl without touching him. Every one who would have done
    so would have burned himself on his overheated armor.
    Since then, Dor Gadell has sworn to himself that he would serve the Sith Lord in each way
    when possible. Darth Vader was his true reason to join the imperial-fleet. _
    ****************************************
    "Yes I know. That is why you are chosen. The real order that I will give you goes behind
    the back of the Emperor."
    Lord Vader paused a moment to let the consequences of given such an order sink in.
    "If you are going to betray me, I will have no other choice than to eliminate you before any
    damage is done. Is this understood," he continued.
    "Yes, My Lord, I will do as you say," was Gadell's sincere reply. "What are my real orders, Sir?"
    "I know the identity of the pilot and I want to keep it secret, from the Emperor or anyone
    else, for private reasons. But I have to start an investigation and I have to a name at hand
    at the end of it." Vader explained.
    "But we can't give some other's rebel identity, the Rebellion might release proof of the wrong
    accusations, Sir.
    That would surely bring in His Majesty's interest." Gadell voiced his thoughts.
    "I appreciate your input Commander, but I have already taken care of this problem," the
    Dark Lord stated. "I have ordered an other investigation to find out the second pilot who
    survived the battle about the Death Star. As soon as I know it, I will give it to you.
    You are to come up with it as the official result of this investigation." Vader extrapolated farther.
    Commander Gadell thought about it for a short while, an expression of surprise on his face.
    "I see, my Lord. I will do so, but the Rebellion will still send proof that I am wrong," he worried.
    "No, Commander Gadell, that is the trick. I know for certain, that the High Command of the
    Rebellion will leave it like that." Lord Vader assured his new agent. "The real pilot is of
    too much importance for them. They wont do anything as long as they believe, that this one
    will be kept save by it."
    "I will leave immediately and I will be very careful about what kind of information I give
    to anyone, my Lord." Gadell concluded. "You can trust me ,my Lord."
    "I surely hope so. You are dismissed Commander," Vader's commanding voice boomed through the room.
    ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________
    After weeks of impatient waiting, finally a secret message from Wenga Jixon reached the
    Dark Lord of the Sith. It was only a short file with a name, a holo and a brief biography.
    Now he had the identity of the man he could blame for the lost battle of Yavin.
    Upon receiving the message, Vader immediately summoned Dor Gadell to report to him about
    Jix's finding. The Commander would know that that was the signal for him that his Lord has
    the information about the chosen scapegoat. It would appear that Vader had lost his patience
    with Gadell's investigation coming up dry till now. No one would be suspicious about him
    demanding Gadell to report to him. And that shortly thereafter the Commander would indeed
    come up with the investigation result. Everyone would think it was the Dark Lord's negative
    motivation methods that had inspired Dor Gadell in his duty.
    Everything was well on its way. And the investigation took the time it was estimated to by
    Palpatine and whoever else would take notice of it.
    


	12. Part 12


    There was a loudspeaker announcement sounding through the corridors and gathering-rooms
    of Home One.
    "The members of High Command are to report in at conference-room 1A immediately."
    The announcement quickly received the attention of all the Rebels. They knew that it
    was highly uncommon for the High Command to call a session in such a manner.
    "I repeat; all members of High Command are to report in at conference-room 1A immediately."
    One could almost have touched the nervous tension that was created by this summoning.
    There must have something drastic happening to call the high-ranking officers in such a
    rude way.
    Some minutes later said room was filling with the members, who came into it in a rush.
    Princess Leia Organa stopped at the door with some parting words for Captain Han Solo.
    They were discussing an upcoming mission when the speakers went off.
    "Han, we will continue this as soon as I am able to do so," said Leia.
    "Yeah okay. I'll leave you with the council now," Han answered and turned around to walk
    back the way he came.
    "Wait Captain Solo! Please come in as well. We tried to hail you, but couldn't reach you,"
    Mon Mothma interrupted from inside the conference room.
    "Why was he hailed when the members were called over the speakers," Leia wanted to know.
    Mon Mothma sighed and faced the Princess "We need this meeting to begin as soon as possible,
    but I didn't want everyone to know, who else takes part besides the regular members,"
    she explained.
    In that moment Wedge Antilles and Chewbacca reached the door.
    "Now everyone is here. Come on in and close the door, please," Mon ordered.
    "Please do all take a seat, gentle-beings. I would like to begin."
    While everyone seated themselves around the large table in the center of the room,
    their murmurs slowly died. Besides the regular council members Han, Chewie and Wedge
    were the only ones invited.
    "Gentle-beings," Mon Mothma started. "What will be spoken here today is not to leave
    this room. You may speak to one another afterwards, but not to anyone else. This is
    matter of high security."
    She paused, watching their reactions, then continued. "One of our Coruscant's agents
    just informed us that the Empire, in the form of Lord Vader, has claimed to know the
    identity of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star."
    "Oh no, Luke," groaned Leia.
    "It took his Lordship quite a while to find out, didn't it," stated Han.
    "This will become common knowledge soon, so why all the security," Wedge wanted to know.
    "As I said; the Empire claimed to know. But Mr. Skywalker was not named as the one,"
    Mon pointed out.
    Leia let out a sigh of relief. "But how could he come up with a false result? He knows
    when someone lies to him."
    "He must know the claim is a wrong one, so why did he announce it? And out of curiosity,
    who is it he claims to be the one? That poor guy will soon find himself at the top of
    the most wanted list," Wedge asked.
    "That is why this meeting is top secret. We are the only ones who know the truth,"
    Mon Mothma explained. "And Commander Antilles, it seems that you are 'that poor guy on
    the most wanted list.'"
    "Oh, why did I have to ask," Wedge shook his head.
    "At least we can presume, though Lord Vader did investigate this, that he knows that
    there were two snub-fighter pilots who came out of that battle alive. Why he didn't
    mention Mr. Skywalker at all, is beyond me," Admiral Ackbar pointed out.
    "Luke said that he thought he felt Vader reaching out for him through the Force, while
    he was pursued by his Tie. Perhaps Vader knows Luke has been trained in the Force and
    wants to hunt him down on his own," Leia suggested, her face full of worry for her friend.
    "That might be right, Leia," said Mon Mothma,with a matching expression on her face.
    " Did Mr. Skywalker tell you where he was going?"
    "No, he didn't, he only said that he wanted to seek out a Jedi Master," Leia was at
    a loss here.
    "Good. That should keep him as safe for a while. What no one knows can't get to the
    wrong ears," General Jon Dodonna calmly concluded.
    "But what to do about Commander Antilles," Admiral Ackbar wanted to know, unsettling again
    the nervousness in the room.
    "What do you mean by that," the slightly shocked looking Commander inquired.
    "In our obligation as Counselors we are at a dilemma here," Mon Mothma took over again,
    beginning to expose their problem to Wedge.
    "On one hand, we should help you to get of that most wanted list by objecting to the
    claim, as no one can tell where Mr. Skywalker is. But on the other hand, if we do so, we
    have to give away who the real pilot is. What would undoubtedly lead to everyone looking
    for him."
    "So he would be eventually be found, all on his own and without his training finished,"
    Wedge continued the train of thought, clearly worried.
    "Yes Commander, that is the point," Dodonna confirmed while Chewbacca let out a long wail.
    "Chewie is right, what do you plan to do about it," interjected Han. "You can't abandon
    a farmer kid to his fate."
    Han was about to jump out his seat, but Princess Organa signaled him to stay seated,
    also she looked not any calmer than him and very pale.
    Mon Mothma answered looking intently at Commander Antilles, "As Mr. Skywalker is not
    here to voice his option, we leave the decision to you. It is your life at stake here,
    Commander."
    She let this sink in for a moment glaring at Han to stop his protest before he could do
    anything but gape at her.
    "Do you need time to think this through Commander," Mon wanted to know, as there was no
    sound forthcoming from the young squad-commander.
    "No Madame, I owe Luke my life. If he didn't order me to leave, I would not have made it
    out of the explosion range with my damaged fighter," Wedge stated with a heavy sigh.
    " I will take the responsibility of Luke's shut."
    "Very well. We assumed so, but we have to ask you to be sure," Dodonna said, relief plain
    in his voice and on his face.
    All around the table tensed muscles slackened and set jaws went loose again. Han relaxed
    back into his chair and reopened his fists and Leia closed her eyes for a moment speaking
    a silent prayer. Chewie huffed low and pat Wedge shoulder.
    Mon Mothma ended that thankful silence.
    "The decision is made, Gentle-beings. The Alliance will not object to the claim
    Lord Vader has made. No one outside this room is allowed to know the truth," she reminded
    everyone again, then turned to Wedge.
    "We will keep you as safe as we can, Commander, and we thank you for your willingness
    to make yourself the scapegoat."
    "What about Vader's reasons and his true aim," Han wanted to know, still feeling uneasy
    about Luke's safety.
    "We will think about that, but I'm not very optimistic about us finding out what kind of
    game he is playing," Ackbar answered.
    "And if we know or even guess, we can't do anything about it," General Dodonna concluded sadly.
    "Anymore questions," Mon wanted to know, facing each participant one by one. "No? Very well.
    Then this meeting is over. Thank you for your time, Gentle-beings."
    Everyone started to rise with some murmurs. And all of them felt a bit helpless and
    confused about the events.
    


	13. Part 13

Lord Vader strode along the vast corridors of the Imperial Palest with measured steps.
    He took no notice of the people around him, most of them aids, who were making sure not to
    invade his space.
    He was on his way to the throne-room. Palpatine had called for him, now that the investigation
    was closed. Vader was sure that the Emperor believed in the result of it, at least for now.
    But he couldn't be sure how long that would last. He hoped he had bought enough time, until
    he got suspicious, to get him ahead in his plans to bring on the Emperor's fall. He was
    relatively sure that his Master would command him to hunt down Antilles for insulting him.
    When he came to the enormous doors of the throne-room, the two red-clad Imperial Guards stepped
    aside and the doors swept open effortlessly. The room itself was almost completely dark, as
    it was most of the time. But as he was used to it, Vader found his way to the staircase
    with ease. He climbed the stairs until he was almost at the platform, which held the large,
    ominous looking throne.
    Vader bent one knee and his head to kneel on one of the last steps, while the throne swung
    around slowly, revealing Palpatine.
    The Emperor hadn't made him wait, which could only mean two things. Either the matter was
    urgent or Vader was again in his good grace after those last tense weeks. The summons hadn't
    sounded extremely urgent.
    "What is thy biding, my Master," Vader intoned, his head still lowered submissively.
    "Rise, my friend," Palpatine in the cracking voice of his, slightly waving his skeletal hand.
    Upon his command, his giant servant stood straight and patiently waited for him to speak.
    "Now that your investigation finally brought you the identity of that rebel-scum, who insulted
    us both, I assume you'll want to hunt him down personally? He brought you a great deal of
    trouble," started the old dark robed Sith, skipping the fact that he was the one, who extended
    that "trouble" on Vader.
    "Yes, my Master. If you and my duties to you allow it, I would like to do this very much,"
    Vader answered, slightly bowing is head.
    "You might do so, after your next assignment, Lord Vader," came the allowance in return.
    "You seemed not to be in a hurry to find the pilot, Master," Vader concluded.
    "What is your need of me," he inquired farther.
    "But on the contrary, my friend," Palpatine gave a false smile. "I want him as soon as possible."
    His smile faded away faster than it appeared.
    "But first, I want the new Super Star Destroyer to be ready for duty as soon as possible.
    As a bit symbolism of the mighty of this Empire. They are behind the schedule at Fodor.
    I think your presence where will speed up the proceedings quite marginally," Palpatine explained.
    "I presume so, my Master," Lord Vader calmly answered. After a moment of pretended thoughtfulness,
    he continued
    "The Executor will be indeed useful in my cause to find the pilot and Princess Organa."
    He had decided that was the best opportunity to throw in his intention of seeking out Leia,
    as well. And indeed the Emperor was surprised. He jerked up his head and fixed his gaze on
    Vader's mask. His yellow eyes narrowed into small slits.
    "Where did this sudden interest in bringing that Organa-child of yours to punish come from,
    Lord Vader," he sneered. "Grand Moff Tarkin thought you to be too protective of her. And I
    told you so before, too," he was still leering at Vader suspiciously.
    "This time she has gone too far. Not only did she beget treason against the Empire and me,
    but she, in an intolerable manner, stole the Death Star plans. She got away with it.
    She managed to withhold information from me during her capture and lying about the rebel base,"
    the Dark Lord worked up a rage, clutching his fists.
    "I also discovered that she was also the one behind that assassination attempt on me
    at La'a zum." Vader made a short pause, visibly trying to calm himself before he continued.
    "She has offended me too much and she must pay the consequences for it."
    Palpatine relaxed back into his much to large throne, enjoying Vader's rage.
    "I see, Lord Vader. But finding her is of no high interest to me. To me, she is no more than
    any other Senator who has turned Rebel. That will mostly be your private business," he sneered.
    "Is that understood?"
    Lord Vader bowed his head. "Yes, my Master. But I presume that finding Antilles will be the
    same as finding her and the other way round," he explained.
    "Very well, so be it," Sidious decided.
    "Thank you, my Master. Is there anything else you wish of me before I depart to Fodor,
    your Highness," Vader wanted to know.
    "Yes indeed, there is. I think it will spare us time for you to chose officers and senior
    stuff for the Executor and take them with you at your departure," stated the Emperor and
    handed a data-pad to Vader. "This is a short list of personnel to take with you on my behalf."
    As Vader tucked it away in his utility-belt, he dismissed him. "You may go now, my friend."
    Vader gave a deep bow and left the Sith Master to his own thoughts, a satisfied smile
    on his face, invisible under his mask.
    It hurt but it was worth it.
    


	14. Part 14

There is a favour I like to ask my readers.
    Has anybody of you an interesst in being the second beta for this story.
    My beta has to much at her own hands to find time for this at the moment.
    I have still part of this which I can upload here, but on the side I originaly post it,I have sent the
    last part to be betaed about five weeks ago.
    I would like to find someone who can take over as long as she has no time, otherwise the story would
    be at a stillstand.
    As English is not my native, I need s.o. to correct grammar and interpunctation mistakes.
    And if that s.o. could help with background descriptions, that would be great.
    If you like to help me, please write a reply to this and I will contact you.
    On with the fic;
    Back at his castle, the Dark Lord met Jix, who was lingering around on the private levels of his home.
    As Jix spotted him a bright grin plastered his face.
    "Hey, there you are!"
    "What are you doing here," Vader asked, coming closer.
    "Why, I'm waiting for you, of course," Jix answered cheerily.
    "I did not ask for you. What do you want," Vader wanted to know, stopping slightly as he invaded
    Jixon's personal space. But Wenga didn't let himself be intimidated by Vader's closeness.
    "I'm back, bored out of my mind, curious, and wanted to know if you have need of me," he coolly replied.
    There was no sign of inviting Jix into his office. Indeed there was no motion at all in the Dark Lord's
    looming presence, as he answered in a rejecting manner.
    "No Jix, I have no need of you, what so ever. I would have called for you and you know that."
    Jix effected a pout at his employer's words. "Oh, I'm hurt Uncle Dee, didn't you miss your dear nephew?"
    "Don't you 'Uncle Dee' me and no, I did not miss you," answered Vader sticking his agent lightly in his
    chest his finger. "I am completely happy without you getting on my nerves."
    "Come on now, don't be like that. Are you not inviting me in for a chat? What would you do without me
    loosing you up a bit from time to time," Jix cajoled, his bright grin still plastered to his face.
    "I would be sparing myself a headache," came Vader's prompt reply. "All right, come in and tell me
    what you really want from me," he sighed, while the door to his office slid open to let them in. He took
    of his cloak and tossed it over his desk, turned and supported his weight by leaning back against that
    enormous desk.
    Jix sauntered in behind him and let himself fall into the seat before the desk, only a few feet away
    from the Sith's position.
    "As I said, I was bored and curiosity got the better of me," Jix stated.
    "Curious about what," the Lord asked. "I am not your information broker. As I remember it is entirely
    the other way round."
    "Well yes, but I can't be very efficient without knowing what's going on!"
    "For now, you are efficient enough and I do not have any new orders for you," was Vader's stubborn answer.
    "You are not going to make it easy on me, are you? Why in Sith's hell are you protecting Organa?
    And don't tell me you have your eye on her, like the media speculated. I don't buy it," the Corellian
    burst out.
    With that Vader straightened to his full height, going tense all over. There was a short display of
    clenching his hands into fists, a sign of how much he was effected by Jix' words and of how much Jix
    was playing with fire. But only a few moments later the Sith's tall frame relaxed again against
    the huge desk.
    "Why Jix, you know what kind of people I like around by now. She is courageous, intelligent, strong in
    her will, well looking and she behaves around me like she does round anyone else," Vader counted her
    positive sides. "So why should I not be interested in her," he asked, trying to lead his agent on.
    The Corellian gaped at him in disbelieve.
    "Should that be a joke," he voiced weakly. "I never saw any sign of you having an interest in a female,
    not in the slightest. Not that you have any in males either. No, don't play dumb with me. Spill the
    beans," he commanded.
    "All right, the truth, short and to the point," Lord Vader gave in with a heavy sigh.
    " She is my ticket to my and the galaxy's future."
    Jix was flabbergasted by this strange answer. " She is your... I don't get it. You lost me, sorry."
    "Oh, did I get you now? No smart answer to this statement? Wonders really do occur," Vader said,
    shaking his head in a mocking way. One could almost see the smug face he wore under the mask.
    "You, you... okay, you got me here. Satisfied? I'm more confused than ever. That wasn't an answer at all,"
    Jix complained.
    "But it was! It was the truth nonetheless and yes, I'm quite satisfied," Vader stated, crossing his
    arms over his chest-plate.
    "That might be, but you put it into a riddle even that old bag of bones can't do anything with, apart
    from getting suspicious of you and your "Lady"," the Corellian shot back, getting out of the seat and
    pacing around frustrated.
    "You know, Jix, someday you will be executed for your disrespect of the Emperor. And I will be punished
    with you for not reprimanded you enough," the Sith warned his agent.
    "If you have nothing else to... discuss, you may leave now, and mind your own business." It was obvious
    that the Dark Lord was growing impatient with his agent.
    "But I'm none the wiser than before," Wenga objected.
    " That is exactly how I want it to be. The only thing you need to know by now is, it is of the up-most
    importance for me to keep the Princess safe and well out of his Highness' reach," Vader explained.
    "Now find yourself an occupation and leave." As he said this, he pulled out the data-pad Palpatine
    handed him and switched it on to make a point of that Jix was dismissed.
    In the next moment he was swearing under his breath.
    "What's the problem," Jixon asked, all business now.
    "Nothing important, just annoying. This is the list of personnel Palpatine wants on the Executor,"
    Vader replied.
    " And what is so annoying about it," Jix inquired.
    " In one word," Vader asked. The Corellian only nodded. "Ozzel." The Sith sighed. "This was such an
    enlightening day" he muttered.
    "Well, he is an idiot, but as far as I know, a very trusted one by the Emperor. I feel for you," Wenga
    replied. "But on the other hand, you deserve no better for the way you treated me and are planning
    treason on "his Highness", don't you," he chuckled.
    " Jix. Out! Now!" Shouted the Dark Lord, pointing at the door.
    Jix went to the door and while it opened he asked in an all too innocent way,
    "Was there a double-meaning in that?" and escaped thought the door before the data-pad that the Sith
    thrown at him could hit. One could hear his laughing while he went down the corridor.
    


End file.
